


Shared Smoke

by herasux



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Smoking, cigarette tips touching, ned is freezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5439659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herasux/pseuds/herasux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Matt had told him to meet him at the corner of Stella and Broadway at 10:00 in the morning, the Dutchman had to wonder just what the hell was so important at this time of day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shared Smoke

A single, rather tall man stood with his back to the front door of a closed shop as a furious breeze blew through the city. Perched between his lips was an expensive cigarette sheltered by his cupped left hand while a lighter sat in his right, but the damn thing just wasn't _working_ no matter how hard he tried pushing the button for it to catch. Though he stood quietly and still, his bare hands shook somewhat violently and were nearly ashen from the weather. When Matthew had told him to meet him on the corner of _Stella & Broadway_  at 10:00 in the morning, the Dutchman had to wonder just what the hell was so important at this time of day. He said that it would be _cold_ , so he should bring a jacket - always thoughtful, that Matthew, but he had clearly misspoke due to just how fierce the weather was this morning. Either that or his body was just used to the ridiculous temperature coming from Canada.

It was **fucking _freezing_**.

Glancing at the watch on his wrist, he scowled at the time.

_**10:45.** _

Matthew was **late**.

At least he had had sense enough to go with his gut and wore heavier, dark clothing complete with a beige trench coat and a soft fleece scarf that had stripes of dark blue and white in it. So, at the moment, he was warm - thankfully warm - but his hands, however, were not, and the fact that the lighter was not catching was beginning to become a true annoyance. He continued with it though, unaware of the movement going on inside the shop he stood in front of, as his right brow began to twitch slightly in aggravation at having to deal with such a shitty lighter - and it wasn't even _his_!

It was Matthew's. Why the short Canadian insisted on using the thing was beyond him. Matches worked so much _better_ \- were more reliable, but not only did he not even have **one** single match, he was due to buy some which is why he had borrowed Matthew's lighter in the first place until he actually went out to the store. The man was stubborn though, and continued on, determined if anything, but the lighter, along with his freezing hands as well as the fact that Matthew hadn't even shown up yet had taken its toll.

" _Shit_ \- just _fucking **work**_ \--"

A bell jingled behind the blonde, warmth gushing out behind him in abundance, and he whirled around to spy a short, darker skinned man with honey-golden eyes standing in the doorway and more importantly, with a lit cigarette perched between his - _too nice looking for Jan to be comfortable staring at them and doing **nothing**_ \- lips. Smooth and soft looking, those lips were just barely wrapped around the freshly-lit cigarette threatening to fall. The smoke was enticing enough on its own though, beckoning him like a familiar friend as the scent wafted up to his nose.

"Need a light, Stranger?" the man asked, scratching at the dark stubble on his chin lightly as those eyes stared up at Jan.

The dirty blonde's right brow arched as one corner of the man's lips curled upwards into a friendly, half-smile.

"Sure," Jan responded, even though there was a bunch of other things he could have actually said to this man and put the lighter away. A "light" was what he wanted, anyway, and if guy saw no harm in giving him one, so be it.

He leaned down a bit, the cigarette firmly stuck between his own lips, and this caused the man to lean upward as he held onto his own cigarette firmly and pressed it against the tip of Jan's own gently; they were suddenly close, closer than Jan thought they would be.

Maybe he expected the guy to have a lighter as well, more maybe some matches, but he hadn't expected that - not that it didn't open his eyes a bit.

The man's friendly half-smile widening into something a little _more_ and Jan swallowed a little, taking in the scent of cologne, smoke, and something slightly sweet as he pulled back when his own cigarette was successfully lit. Taking it between his pointer and middle finger as his thumb rested lightly against his cheek, he sucked in a deep, grateful inhale and held it in for a few precious moments before turning his head away politely to blow the smoke away from the shorter man's general direction. The gray-ish tendrils escaped Jan's lips with wild abandon, filtering out into the chilly, autumn air. The familiar sensations rolled through him from that first inhalation and his shoulders sagged ever so slightly as his body began to relax. He murmured his thanks, and the man nodded, the half-smile still there on his face.

Jan took the time to look away from that smile and glanced over the man's dark brown haired head to spy not only a variety of display cases for baked goods, but also several delicate looking tables and chairs in addition to a counter with a door behind it that probably led to the kitchen.

Ah. It was a _bakery_.

Returning his gaze to the man's face, he stared at him for a minute before posing the question. 

"You open? Name's Jan..."

He hadn't even eaten  _breakfast_  yet, let alone lunch which would be coming up soon.

"I'm Sadik, and of course we are. Come right in!"

As Sadik stepped aside while still holding the door open, Jan stepped in out of the cold and breathed in the scent of baking bread as the warmth curled around his body.

The brunet came in after him, allowing the door to softly shut on his own as he made his way towards the back.

Jan was free to ogle him - a little, at least since his back was turned - and it was easy to appreciate the obvious differences in their builds, especially the curves shorter man had with the way his dark brown slacks and green shirt clung to his form.

There was a sort of sensuality in the way that he walked - the way his hands were positioned (one scratching the back of his head as the hand that belonged to the other was stuffed into his left pocket) and the way his hips seemed to sway... It wasn't forced, either - or rather, didn't seem that way--didn't look incredibly obvious, so it was safe to assume that it was simply natural.

_Sadik_. Yeah. That was it.

He'd have to remember that.


End file.
